


Don't Break

by scarletwanda



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Carol Danvers, F/F, Kree (Marvel), Marvel Universe, One Shot, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletwanda/pseuds/scarletwanda
Summary: request: Can you do a Carol x Reader?Where the reader is a badass Kree warrior/married to her. Reader goes alone on a mission to find Skrulls and it all turns to shit.They torture the Reader ALMOST to death for info about Carol, but the Reader won’t break.Maybe Carol is losing her shit because the Reader has not been back for hours. When she finds the Reader, Carol knows she can not beat all of Skrulls, so they retreat.Carol takes care of the Reader afterwards. Angst/Fluff❤️💛💙





	Don't Break

You looked around the room, it was hard to see. There was no source of light besides the beams the machine shot at your head. You couldn’t move your head much, but you could see some sort of air vent in the right corner. That was your way out. If only you could get to it. You were in a dark, cold room restrained upside down. You had to get out of there. Pulling against the restraints with all your might you came to the conclusion that there was no way out of them.

You looked at the communication system in your suit, the screen was completely cracked. So there was no way of contacting your team to give them your location. On top of that, you were unconscious when you entered the ship, so even if the system worked you had no idea if you could reach them. You had no idea how long you’d been under, how far you’d traveled, where you were going.

It took a while for anyone to come into the room. You guessed it was about an hour after you woke up when a guy entered._Kree_. Suddenly you remembered what happened. You and your wife Carol had been trying to find your fellow Skrulls a home for years after Krees took everything from you. You had been on a mission. Your team set out to check the planet for any Kree’s while you set out the check the place you thought would have food resources. Upon your arrival, however, you were met with a surprise. Kree’s surrounded and attacked you. You’d given up a pretty good fight but there were simply to many of them to handle on your own. Someone had hit you in the head, and you fell unconscious.

The man that had entered your room circled you a few times before finally speaking up: ‘Awake are we?’

‘Get me out of this thing.’

‘I’m afraid I can’t do that. See there is some information you have that we want. Some information about Vers.’

He circled you one last time before coming to a stop in front of you, crouching down so you were face to face.

You couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Do you really think I’d just give up information about Carol?’ 

He chuckled too, his calm demeanor giving you a horrible feeling. But you were determined not to show your fear.

‘No, I didn’t think you’d just give up information about Vers. So I brought some devices along that would help you get started. Just know, if you don’t give us what we want, we won’t have any other option than to kill you.’

You swallowed away the lump forming in your throat. You looked him in the eyes, a cold expression on your face, before saying: ‘You’re gonna have to kill me then.’

‘As you wish.’

And with that he walked out of the room. Two other men entered, both of them pushing carts. One seemed to have screens and keyboards on them, you guessed they were connected to whatever machine you were hooked on to. The other one pushed a cart littered with knives, blasters and what seemed to resemble a device they called a ‘taser’ on B-52.

You swallowed again. Afraid of the pain to come. And maybe even more afraid of the device you were hooked on to, mostly cause you had no idea what it did. You tried to keep a cool head, you weren’t gonna give in. You meant what you said. You’d die before giving up any information about Carol.

They started with the man pushing the cart filled with weapons. You tried and tried to stay quiet but they were cutting all over your body, blasting you and tasing you. It was hard to not scream. They went on for what seemed like hours. Fatigue was starting to take over your body already, but you focused on Carol. Her beautiful face entering your mind whenever they inflicted more pain on to you. _Carol_, you thought. _I’m doing this for Carol. I can hold off for Carol._

After what you guessed was another hour, they finally stopped. Realizing you weren’t gonna break. Or maybe the machine checked your vitals, and they realized you weren’t gonna last as long as they needed you to if they kept going. All sorts of thoughts and theories entered your mind. You didn’t want to think about it, instead focusing your attention on your injuries.

You couldn’t move your head so it was hard to inspect the damage they’d done. But you could feel your legs and arms hurt more than anything. Sometimes your body would jolt a little, still reacting to all the shocks you’d gotten. Blue liquid was leaking down your body, down your face and onto the ground. _Blood_. You were tired and wanted nothing more than to close your eyes. But the man that had talked to you first walked back in. He seemed pleased when he first saw how beaten up you were, but his face seemed to fall when the other two started talking. Probably telling him how they hadn’t gotten a word out of you yet.

The first man started hastily talking to the other two. You tried to hear what they were saying but there was a ringing in your eyes. The only thing you heard was the first man saying: ‘She’ll crack then. Anyone would crack then.’

He left the room again. The two men walking back to their carts. Focusing this time on the cart with the screens. They typed away at the keyboards in front of them. What the hell were they doing? What could that machine do to you that made the first guy think you’d surely crack? Nerves were getting the best of you when the beams directed at your head became brighter, and suddenly you weren’t in the room anymore.

You were with Carol on your wedding day, her smile beaming as you said your ‘I do’s´. You smiled at the thought. And as suddenly as it started it stopped.

You were on your home planet, Kree’s invading the space, shooting everyone in sight. People were running, screaming, crying. They wiped out most of your population. Left you to die without a home. You tried closing your eyes but you couldn’t, you were forced to watch.

Suddenly your on B-52. You’re in Maria’s house. Carol’s friend who’d so graciously opened her home to you and the other Skrulls. You were having one last dinner before all of you would go and find the Skrulls a new home.

It kept going. Happy memories filling your mind followed immediately be the most horrible things you’ve been through. Emotions shot through you rapidly. Sorrow. Pain. Happiness. Loss. Death. Love. Friendship. Grief. Excitement. Contentment. Pride. Hurt. Anger.

Memories of You and Carol seemed to flash by. For a moment you thought you might be dying, that this was your life flashing by before your body finally succumbed to your injuries. Part of you was felt at peace with it. If this was your end at least you went out protecting your wife. Watching the highs and lows of your relationship. You saw your first kiss, your honeymoon, happy memories of you training together, cuddling together. You wanted to cry, you wanted to smile. But then the memories turned dark again. Memories of Carol getting hurt started to fill your mind, were these memories? You couldn’t remember any of it.

The man had been right. Physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional horror they were putting you through. They were accessing memories you had done your very best to bury. They made you watch the most horrifying things you’d ever went through. You wanted to scream. But you couldn’t. It was like you’d lost the ability to react completely.

You stopped trying to fight it. Letting darkness take over.

You were on the cold, hard floor. Your body curled up into a little ball. You couldn’t do anything but shake and whimper. The device you’d been hooked up to was long forgotten. It hadn’t worked. You hadn’t cracked. They’d hooked you off the machine and thrown you on to the ground. You hadn’t eaten in weeks, only had a few sips of water to keep you alive. Was it weeks? Maybe it was months? It felt like months. Time was hard to figure out in here.

You weren’t restrained anymore, your body too weak to even stand up. You cried and cried when they were gone, wanting nothing more than to give in to the pain and make it stop forever. But that last piece of stubbornness told you to hold on. Carol was surely to find you sometime soon. She’d get you out of here. You just knew it.

The door opened again. A ray of light hitting your face making you close your eyes. You hadn’t seen much light since you’d got here, your eyes so adjusted to darkness any form of light hurt you immediately. The two usual men came back. Followed by the first guy, who by now you knew was called Yon-Rogg. He was the leader.

He walked over to you and crouched down. He shook his head and sighed. Brushed away some of the hair that had fallen to you face. You wanted to smack his hand away. But even the thought of raising your arm was exhausting.

‘I hate that we’re doing this to you.’ His voice dark, the tone not cooperating with his words at all. ‘I really didn’t want it to get this far. I mean that.’ _You don’t_, you thought.

‘Just tell me Y/N… Where does Vers keep the tesseract?’

All you could do was huff. His hand lowered away from your face, standing up and turning around.

‘Continue.’ He told the men before leaving the room. The other two immediately strutting over. Shocking devices ready in their hands. They pressed the device into your side and turned it on. The shocks somehow giving you enough energy to scream. You couldn’t take it anymore. You wanted it to stop. You were gonna lose this battle, even if you didn’t give up any information. This was the end of your days and you could feel it.

Drifting in and out of consciousness, you didn’t know how much longer you could hold on. You wished more than anything that you could see Carol one last time before you died. Tell her how much you love her, tell her how you stayed strong for her. You were pulled out of your thoughts by the door flying open. You didn’t open your eyes, your body too weak to move even your eyelids. Besides, you knew what they were coming to do, you didn’t want them and their devices to be the last thing you saw. You opted to keep your eyes closed, dream of Carol as you passed, when something unexpected happened. You felt a hand on your cheek, a warm hand. Touching you lightly like any kind of pressure would break you. You slowly tried opened your eyes.

Carol?

Is this real? Or is it a dream? Or ..

‘Am I dead?’

Carol looked down at your body, her eyes landing on every cut, every bruise, every scrape they created. She vowed to do the exact same thing to them once she got you out of here. But she had to focus on getting you to safety first.

‘No, you’re not dead. I’m here. I got you. I’m gonna get you out of here.’ Her face was full of concern, eyebrows furrowed, mouth frowning, eyes glossy like she was fighting the urge to cry. Even now in your broken state you wanted to comfort her, but every muscle ached, it was hard to stay awake.

‘I’m gonna lift you okay? I’m sorry if I hurt you.’

You felt one arm carefully grab your legs while the other one was put behind your back. You winced as she picked you up, Carol muttering soft ‘I’m sorry’s over and over again while she got you out of there. You tried blinking your eyes open every now and then, the ship you were on was wrecked, no one else was in sight.

Carol kept walking with purpose. Every step she took shaking you. Even this hurt to no end. You could feel yourself losing consciousness again.

Carol carefully laid you down on something soft. Her hands leaving you. Footsteps indicating she was walking away. You wanted to reach out. Tell her to stay. Tell her you needed her. But you couldn’t even lift a finger.

The last thing you heard before passing out were sharp blasts. You winced at the sound, thinking they were aimed at you once again. That Carol being here was merely a hallucination. But no pain followed the blast. What followed the blasts were screams, ceiling crumbling, more blasts. You wanted to look, but you drifted off to sleep.

The next time you woke up you were much more comfortable. Your body still ached, but considerably less than the last time you opened your eyes. You were in a soft bed, blankets tucked around you carefully. The room was bright, you had to blink a few times to adjust. Your cuts were cleaned and bandaged, some of the older ones starting to turn into scar tissue already. An IV injected in your arm, making up for the blood you’d lost. You slowly moved your hands, your fingers touching someone else. You turned around and saw Carol. She was sitting in a chair, her arms crossed on top of the bed, her head resting on top of them. Soft snores coming from her mouth every so often. You smiled slightly, the happiness of seeing her again overwhelming you.

You softly caressed some of the hair from her face, she stirred and blinked her eyes open, shooting up as soon as you made eye contact.

‘Y/N!’ She leaned forward, wanting to attack you in a hug but she stopped herself, not wanting to hurt you.

You stretched your arms out in front of you and she gratefully threw herself into your arms. She sighed and put her head in your neck. Neither of you saying a word for a while. Droplets were making their way from your neck to your back, you pushed Carol back, tears streaming down her face.

‘I’m okay.’ You whispered, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

‘I thought I’d lost you. I thought you were dead.’ Her voice barely audible.

‘We couldn’t get a hold of you after checking the perimeters so we went to check the place you said you’d gone and you weren’t there and I.. I.. I didn’t know what to do, I couldn’t find you, there was no trace of you, I’m so sorry it took so long I’m so sorry-‘

You shushed her before pulling her back into your arms.

‘It’s okay,’ you reassured her. ‘You found me. You saved me.’

‘You never would’ve been there in the first place if it wasn’t for me.’

‘Don’t say that. I would’ve been dead right now if it wasn’t for you.’

Carol leaned back again, looking into your eyes before her eyes landed on your wounds.

She slowly traced over one of the cuts, quietly whispering ‘I can’t believe they did this to you.’ A stray tear making its way down her cheek.

‘I’d do it all over again for you.’ Carol looked back up to you. Her hand coming up to rest on your cheek. Leaning forward to capture your lips in a passionate kiss.

‘You’ll never have to again. I’ll make sure of that.’


End file.
